


Foreboding Meetings

by prettybirdy979



Series: Meetings [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only enough room for one murderer on the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreboding Meetings

The first time he meets the Doctor he is twelve years old and has just killed another child. He’s high on the excitement of succeeding in his plans, in not being caught and on the power over life and death he now holds. It was so  _easy,_ easier than breathing sometimes is (because there’s so much boredom and he can’t breathe…)

Then there is a blue box. It’s parked in a corner, attempting to be out of sight but being defeated by its bright colour. However, people still aren’t noticing it and Jimmy watches as their eyes seem to just jump over the box. He takes a step closer, then another. Step by step he approaches the box and slowly he places a hand on it.

He jumps back as he’s shocked. It’s a small shock but it hurts. He’s about to try again when voices sound behind him. Quickly he darts into the shadows and watches as a man in a leather jacket and his blonde companion come into view. The woman is laughing and enters the box without stopping but the man pauses as soon as he touches the box. He turns and somehow looks into Jimmy’s eyes.

He frowns and shakes his head. 

“Not for you kid. Sorry but there’s only enough room for one murderer on this TARDIS.” he says before continuing into the box…TARDIS. 

After a few moments an odd noise sounds then the box slowly fades out. Jimmy stands still for a moment as he runs over what has happened and stores it. He carefully moves towards the box’s last position and examines every bit of it.

There’s nothing there.

Jimmy smiles. This is not boring.

********* 

Ten years later and Jimmy is now Jim. He’s not feared, not a name in the shadows but it’s only a matter of time. Murder is getting boring but people have started to come to him with these little problems… it may get interesting soon.

He has not forgotten the man in his blue box though. There’s so much information if you know where to look and Moriarty knows where to look. The Doctor seems to pop up everywhere, often when he’s not wanted but just before he becomes wanted. He’s called a genius, a madman and a monster all wrapped up in one.

Jim likes the sound of this man. He wants to meet him, properly and talk to him. Just talk.

Then maybe they can have a look at his blue box, his…TARDIS. Jim would very much like to look at the TARDIS.

Only every time he tracks down the Doctor, finds a place he should be, the man vanishes. He’s never where he should be and it’s madding but exciting. Jim loves it.

The Doctor even changes his face and that’s when Jim knows he has to find this man. He has to control him, like he controls everything else. 

He will. He always gets his way eventually.

******* 

Only he doesn’t. 

Sherlock Holmes is in part to blame, being so very distracting right when Jim is starting to get close… He stumbles into Jim’s web and is so annoying even as he proves to be as clever as Jim could have hoped for. Jim hates to kill something so interesting but it’s getting annoying now.

Jim keeps looking though. Donna Noble is a bust, her lack of knowledge explaining how one of the Doctor’s pets could be left so unprotected. Jim lets her keep her mind and her life, it’s not like it’s of use to him.  But he’s closing in on Martha Jones when Sherlock escapes the cabbie trap set for him and jumps to being the second most interesting thing in Jim’s life.

Martha can wait a few months. Sherlock shouldn’t take long to deal with.

********

There’s a good chance Jim is going to die tomorrow.

He doesn’t care. He’ll have won, he’ll have beaten Sherlock! Who has proved to be so much more than even Jim could have hoped for. But Jim does regret…

“No one knows, you know?” A voice breaks into his thoughts and Jim whips around to see a strange man with a bow tie behind him. 

Jim tilts his head. “No one knows a lot of things. Exactly which thing were you talking about?”

“Where you spent your last night. No one could trace it.” 

“You have.”

“I’m not no one.”

“I can see that…Doctor.” The Doctor nods his head in acknowledgement. “Why are you here? You’ve shown no interest in me before.”

“Favour for a friend. Making sure you stay here, just for the night.”

“Is that all I’m worth? I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a very long time.” Jim smiles.

“You’re worth nothing but the man who asked this of me deserves so much more than this one small favour.” Jim’s smile disappears.

“Who is your ‘friend’?”

The Doctor laughs, a dark humorless sound. “You already know who. You’re going to kill him tomorrow.”

Jim does smile at this. “Well that’s good. I wasn’t sure. Sherlock will jump then, it’s in the history books.”

“Of course. You’re going to win, aren’t you proud?” And oh that’s a dark voice and Jim loves it. For a moment he thinks about giving up his game and chasing this man but…he’s too close to lose now by forfeiting. 

“Just remember,” the Doctor says in the angriest tone Jim’s ever heard, “Rule One.”

“What is rule one?” Jim asks.

But the Doctor refuses to speak again.


End file.
